


Unexpected display of affection

by sushi_solaria



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, but it's still fluff, the end might be a bit sad idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 09:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11101782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushi_solaria/pseuds/sushi_solaria
Summary: In which Wonho, Shownu and Hyungwon were just playing basketball.





	Unexpected display of affection

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a dream I had... It's very short.  
> (Also posted on AFF...)  
> English isn't my mother-tongue but I'm working hard :)

It was on a hot Sunday afternoon, in the basketball court near their place where they decided to hang out. Shownu, Wonho and Hyungwon had been playing for an hour and were all drenched in sweat.

‘Can we have a break?’ asked a worn out Wonho.

He eventually took off his sleeved shirt and was now left with a grey tank top, leaving his arms and too much parts of his body exposed to the sunlight, which he hates, indeed, because he wants to keep his porcelain skin and not be tanned like Shownu. As much as he likes it on the latter, he hates it on him. When the game would end, he would run back as fast as possible in the shades of the trees.

But the other two didn’t seem to have heard him whining as they went on with the game. Shownu had now the ball in hands and Hyungwon was struggling hard to block him with his long and thin limbs. Hyungwon was never kidding when it comes to games. He hated losing, so his friends knew they shouldn’t trust his seemingly slim limbs because he was always ending up being stronger than expected from a human cotton bud. The ball eventually got lost and rolled to Wonho’s feet. When Shownu was holding his palms up towards him, gesturing to pass it, Wonho passed it to Hyungwon instead, and the ball kept moving from one to another. They were avoiding Shownu on purpose and teasing him, trying to make him upset, even if they knew the latter was hardly able to be upset to them.

Suddenly, Shownu moved to the side while Hyungwon was passing the ball to Wonho, making it hit his temple. Shownu staggered a bit and fell down on the court, lying flat on his back, starfish-like. Hyungwon and Wonho didn’t even buy his sloppy acting and eyed each other, scoffing. Really, that guy was clearly tougher than that. And the ball didn’t even hit him that hard. Or… maybe?

Hyungwon didn’t move from his spot under the hoop, waiting for Shownu to stand up. Wonho, on the other hand, slowly started to get close to the starfish-like human.

‘Shownu?’

No answer.

‘Hey, get up. We’re going to get drinks. We’re tired, so you are.’

Still no reaction.

‘Let’s just leave, hyung. He’ll follow us anyway,’ spoke out Hyungwon with an amused look.

But Wonho didn’t listen to him, as he started to get worried. He dropped on his knees behind Shownu’s head and bent down above his face, leaning close to him to check if he was still breathing. Suddenly, a hand gripped firmly at his nape and pressed him down, making their lips collide together. It didn’t even last a whole second as Wonho immediately broke the kiss when he felt Shownu’s hand losing his grip, sitting straight on his heels and frowning to the other.

Hyungwon scoffed from afar. ‘Oh, guys, please, can you not?’ and looked around, double checking if there were anyone else who might have witnessed the scene. Fortunately, there was no one around their area.

Shownu was still lying on the ground, smiling widely to Wonho, eyes turning into two crescents, which softened a bit Wonho’s gaze. ‘Seriously, you…’

Just then, Shownu stood up and helped the other up too, and pulled him into his embrace.

‘Sticky…’ complained Wonho, feeling his bare arms, but snuggled onto his chest anyway.

They didn’t need that much words and talking in their relationship to communicate, because they believe they can read perfectly in each other’s mind without having to say things out loud, and that was the best part of it.

They stayed like this for a few seconds before Hyungwon coughed loudly. ‘Guys, I’m sorry, I really don’t want to interrupt your moment, but we… you know… people might see you?’

The couple snapped out from his reverie, nodded to him and pulled apart.

They would never be mad to Hyungwon for that.

‘Let’s go eat something.’

The three of them started to head to a nearby restaurant. Although they didn’t have any more physical contact after that, they were often glancing at each other and smiling warmly. Somehow, they were used to it because they didn’t want people to be aware of them. They were not a ‘normal’ couple after all… at least, not for their society’s standards.


End file.
